Empleada y Jefe: Todo por un Ascenso
by celeste-funky
Summary: Konan y Sakura son dos empleadas de una conocida empresa. Se rumorea que la ascendida será Sakura, es entonces cuando Konan se insinuará directamente a su jefe, Pein para ser ella la afortunada para optar al nuevo puesto.


Bien, al fin me animo a hacer un lemon, ¡Por fin! Aunque nunca lo he hecho –soy virgen xd.-así que ojala les guste estacionada y según las criticas, me animo y hago mas XP.

Disfrútenlo:

**Empleada y Jefe: Todo por un Ascenso**

Antes de entrar en su despacho como cada mañana, se colocó sus generosos pechos en el sujetador y se desabrochó un botón de su ajustadísima blusa para dejar ver un poco más su escote a su jefe. Pein.

Su jefe nada más verla entrar se fijó en sus torneadas piernas, empezando desde el suelo, en esos tacones altos de color rojo, y al subir, terminando en sus bronceados muslos que no dejaban ver más allá de la falda del uniforme de su subordinada de "Relaciones públicas".

Tener ese puesto en la empresa Akatsuki es para muchos un deseo, cualquier becario soñaría con contar con ese cargo pero a Konan en los últimos meses le había aparecido una dura competencia, una licenciada solo un año mayor que ella que había entrado en la empresa pegando fuerte y por los pasillos de la oficina se escuchaba que pronto iba a ser ascendida a un cargo mayor y que la remuneración salarial que iba acompañada con ese ascenso era más que atractiva.

Ambas tenían el cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía y cualquier hombre querría poseer, pero además contaban con un buen "curriculum".

Se acercó a la mesa de su jefe, le saludó, él le contestó amablemente y Konan se inclinó levemente para dejar los informes que llevaba en su mano sobre la mesa, momento que Pein aprovechó para echar una mirada rápida y deseosa al escote de la chica, ella se dio cuenta y se sintió alagada por ello. Luego, aunque le costó, le miró a la cara, sus bellos ojos verdes, su largo pelo azul tomado y sus rosados labios carnosos que ella misma se humedecía de forma muy sexy con su lengua.

- ¿Ya están listos los informes Señorita?

- Sí (Mostró una preciosa sonrisa)

- Muchas gracias señorita Konan, es usted una gran empleada.

- No he escuchado lo mismo estos días por los pasillos… (Dijo descaradamente sentándose al otro lado de la mesa del jefe)

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué es eso tan importante para usted que ha escuchado?

- Que Sakura podría ser ascendida próximamente, cuando solo lleva 10 meses en esta empresa, sin embargo yo…

- Bueno, Sakura tiene razones muy buenas para ascender, su trabajo es impecable pero no tenga en cuenta todo lo que escucha…

Konan se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, se dejó de caer sobre ella poniendo frente a la cara de Pein su escote.

- ¿Razones mejores que ésta?

Se insinúo mientras que las delicadas uñas de su mano derecha acariciaban suavemente la parte de su pecho que estaba a la vista.

Como era lógico, su jefe no pudo evitar mirar sus dos preciosos pechos, elevados con esa ajustada blusa algo desabotonada que casi no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, pero intentó no mirarla más de la cuenta y volver a mirarla a la cara.

- Señorita, creía que era una profesional, está usted insinuándose de una forma…

- Venga, no se haga el tonto, le veo todos los días mirarme de arriba abajo y recrearse conmigo varios segundos.

Konan dio la vuelta a la mesa para ponerse más cerca de él, tomó su mano izquierda y la acercó hasta su escote, hizo que la acariciara y después recorrió con la mano de su jefe todo su cuerpo, bajando por su cintura, caderas, y llegando a los muslos, metió levemente su mano por debajo de su falda, no más de la cuenta para después sacarla.

- Si no quisieras, ya me hubieras parado ¿no crees? Venga, Pein, podemos divertirnos mucho en esta aburrida mañana de miércoles.-sonrió pícaramente y luego le dio un breve pico en los labios.

Al ver que su atractivo y joven jefe -apenas tenía 3 años más que ella, 28- casi paralizado no contestaba, siguió progresando esa relación que se hacía más estrecha, volvió a acercar su cara a la de él para morderle suavemente el labio inferior de su boca y escuchaba como la respiración de su jefe había aumentado desde que entró en la habitación.

- ¿Quieres follar? -le preguntó sin ningún reparo.

Él no contestó o no se atrevió. Entonces ella se dio media vuelta como haciéndole ver que si no quería nada se marchaba.

- Espera…

Konan sonrió de espaldas a él sin que la viera al escucharlo, y después se dio media vuelta.

- Dígame, Don Pein.

- Cierre el pestillo de la puerta y acérquese…

Konan cerró el pestillo que tenía por dentro la puerta y se acercó a Pein que enseguida empezó por sí tocarle los pechos a través de su blusa.

Ella se hizo hueco entre la mesa y el sillón donde él estaba para colocarse sobre sus piernas, nada más sentarse notó a través de su falda la elevación que había tomado su miembro.

- ¿Ves cómo te pongo tío?

- Mucho.

Ahora fue él quien acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ésta.

Konan aún sentada sobre el miembro de su jefe, de frente a él, hizo pequeños movimientos circulares con sus caderas que potenciaron la excitación de Pein.

- ¡Sácamela ya! empleada.-ordenó sarcástico.

Hizo lo que el jefe "mandaba", abrió el botón y la cremallera del pantalón, primero palpó con sus manos el pene duro sin quitar el calzoncillo y después metió su mano dentro de él para sacar su polla erecta y pajearla un par de veces con su mano mientras Pein se acomodaba hacia atrás en el sillón con aquella mujer encima de él tocándole y cerraba sus ojos mientras inspiró con fuerza aguantándose las ganas.

Bajó un poco los pantalones y calzoncillos de Pein para tener más libertad de movimiento, tomó posición arrodillada entre las piernas de él y pasó su lengua por la polla varias veces, Pein, la tomaba por detrás de la cabeza con sus manos y la acercaba a su miembro, ella se la introdujo en la boca y comenzó a mamársela como nunca había mamado la polla de un hombre, intentándole dar todo el placer posible.

- Eso ¡Eso! Así joder…empleada, así se hace…

Konan se ayudaba con su mano, pajeándolo a la vez que chupaba jugosamente la punta de su rabo y más tarde sus cojones, volvió a metérsela entera en la boca, entrándola y sacándola una y otra vez cada vez con más velocidad como si le estuviera follando su boca.

- Quítate esto.

Pein se apresuraba en desabrochar los botones de la blusa de su empleada aunque algunos botones saltaron ante los tirones que le daba para abrirla lo antes posible, tiró la blusa al suelo cuando consiguió quitársela y después se apresuró aún más si cabía para quitarle el sujetador y poder tomar sus tetas con sus manos, apretó con cada mano uno de sus pechos, los apretó entre sí y la acercó más a su polla para que ella pudiera pajearle con sus pechos.

- Juégale así empleada.-indicó deseoso.

La mujer cumplía otro de los deseos que tenía en ese momento su jefe, colocó la polla de Pein entre sus dos tetas y él se encargó de mover su cadera para meterla y sacarla restregándola por la tierna piel de entre sus pechos, ella se apretaba los pechos facilitándole la tarea y miraba con su cabeza hacia abajo hacia sus tetas por lo que la punta del rabo casi le llegaba a la boca cuando la embestía, ella sacaba su lengua para recibir el glande de Pein de esa forma.

- ¿Le gusta así jefe?

- Si, empleada, así ¡Así!

A Pein, le encantaba mirarla mientras se la había estado chupando o ahora mientras se la pajeaba entre las tetas porque ponía esa cara de mala que tanto le gustaba y sobre todo le ponía a mil cuando mientras se la mamaba miraba hacia arriba, hacia sus ojos. Le encantaba mirar entre sus piernas y ver esa dulce cara tan preciosa mirándole como si nada, como niña buena y comiéndosela sin parar.

- Eso, eso, joder…si que eres deliciosa, si…-gemía él entrecortado.

Pronto llegaron los primeros quejidos de Pein antes tal excitación.

-Uhmm, dios, que puta eres, cariño, te adoro, te adoro…

Conforme iba terminando la frase su tono de voz iba bajando hasta quedar casi en un susurro sin fuerza perdido entre un suspiro, y sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos.

- Si no me dejas ya metértela me voy a terminar corriendo en tu boca.-advirtió jadeante.

Ella se la sacó de la boca, ambos se pusieron de pie e hicieron sitio entre los papeles de la mesa para despejar un hueco donde Konan se sentó inclinándose un poco hacia atrás y abriendo sus "puertas", dando entrada libre a su coño. Pein con dos de sus dedos abrió levemente la entrada a ese cálido orificio y le dio unos pequeños lametones con su lengua humedeciéndola un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

- Mmmm…

- ¿Te gusta?

Le preguntó él, mirándola con deseo.

- Me encanta.-contestó excitada y sonriente.

Al comprobar que ante esas lamidas Konan se ponía "cachonda", volvió a acercarse a su coño para comérselo un poco más y apretar suavemente su clítoris entre sus labios, pero no se pudo centrar mucho más tiempo en esa zona porque deseaba metérsela inmediatamente.

- Lo siento, pero no me aguanto.-dijo apurándose en adoptar posición.

- Ay…lo que me faltaba, un "eyaculador precoz".-pensó decepcionada por el corte a su disfrute, pero que va, estaba "negociando".

- Entonces métamela jefe.

- A su orden, empleada.

Y así lo hizo, Pein con ayuda de su mano colocó la punta de su polla en la entrada de ella y empujó con su cuerpo hacia adentro, ella pronunció leves quejidos con esa primera embestida, después se fue habituando a la entrada y salida de ella de ese enorme miembro que la estaba follando.

- Ohh, sigue, sigue…

Decía todo lo bajito que podía para que no la escucharan fuera.

Sus tetas saltaban al compás de esas mencionadas embestidas y en un momento dado Pein se acercó a chupar su pronunciado pezón por el calentón para luego continuar follándosela.

La dura polla de Pein se fundía dentro del húmedo y a la vez que cálido coño de su subordinada que lo había puesto en un dulce aprieto que no sabía como acabaría pero que ya había empezado.

- Esta exquisita.

- Usted igual, señor.

La agarraba por la cintura con fuerza mientras le daba una y otra vez una y otra vez, casi sin darle respiro, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo, escuchando los gemidos cada vez más altos de la que en ese momento estaba siendo su chica, la chica a la que estaba poseyendo con facilidad.

- Ah…ya me voy a la mierda…

Pein sintió que pronto se iba a venir, que no duraría mucho más, no la quiso avisar, quiso correrse dentro de ella, tomó costosamente aire para dar ese "Spring" final hacia la meta, la siguió embistiendo hasta que llegó ese momento, él paró unos segundos dentro de ella porque casi no tenía fuerzas suficientes para seguir metiéndosela cuando de su polla empezó a brotar chorros de leche, cálido semen recién salido que inundó el interior de la vagina de Konan, cuando daba sus últimos gemidos y le besó la boca.

Estaba sudado, caliente, con la respiración aún agitada que poco a poco se intentaba normalizar, solo bastó con que Pein con un par de dedos de su mano izquierda frotara el clítoris de ella y otro par de dedos de la otra mano la penetrara por esa cavidad que aún seguía caliente y mezclaba esos fluidos vaginales que la habían lubricado con el blanco semen de él, para que Konan también llegara a un intenso y esperado orgasmo que él acalló besándola en la boca para silenciar los más fuertes gemidos que no pudo evitar que salieran de ella.

El jefe la besó con deseo, juguetearon con sus lenguas dejando sus labios mojados él uno del otro, se separaron, ella le quitó con su boca los pocos restos de semen que permanecían en su polla y se vistieron.

Antes de que ella se marchara del despacho…

- Gracias por ese pedazo de polvo. –le dijo su jefe-

- Nada, a ti, ha estado muy bien, aunque espero que me lo recompenses como tú ya sabes.

- Eso tenlo claro.

- ¿He cumplido tu fantasía sexual de follarte a una tía en el curro?

- …No, espero que no te enfades…

- ¿Por qué?

- La primera ya fue Sakura…

- ¡¿Por eso la ibas a ascender a ella?

- No, cariño. –Se acercó para besarla- Tu polvo me ha gustado mucho más, ella está bastante buena también pero tú eres toda una putita cuando te lo propones, me has puesto a mil, espero que lo podamos repetir

Le dijo Pein cogiéndola de la barbilla a lo que Konan le sonrió.

- Sí, lo repetiremos si veo esa recompensa antes que en ella…-contesto ella.

Sonrió morbosamente y se giró y se marchó del despacho guiñándole un ojo a Pein antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tan solo una semana después Konan recibió el inesperado ascenso que Sakura ya creía que era suyo y se lo agradeció a su jefe como le había prometido.

Fin

CHAN. Y asi Konan se quedo en la empresa Akatsuki, trabajando muy cómoda y felizmente para su jefecito jeje. Y díganme si les gusto y apunto otro pequeño "dramón", esto me inspirara, se los aseguro.

Sayo n.n


End file.
